finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander (summon)
Alexander (アレクサンダー Arekusandā) is a summoned creature that appears in various games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Its attack Holy Judgment, sometimes just called Judgment or Justice, deals holy-based damage to all enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander first appears as an Esper in this game. It is obtained by defeating the Wrexsoul in Doma Castle with Cyan in the World of Ruin, and checking the throne in the King's Room. Its summon is called Justice (Divine Judgment in the Advance Version). Its Spell Power is 114, and it is unblockable. It costs 90 MP to summon, and it teaches the following spells: *Holy X2 *Protect X10 *Shell X10 *Dispel X10 *Remedy X15 ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander is a Summon Materia that is found in the Great Glacier by defeating a snow woman there. Its summon is called Judgement. It costs 120 MP and deals holy type damage to all enemies. Although there aren't many monsters weak to holy in the game, Alexander is the only source of holy magic for player characters to cast, due to the Holy spell being exclusive to a major plot point in the story. Level -- AP Needed *Level 1 -- 0 *Level 2 -- 25000 *Level 3 -- 65000 *Level 4 -- 100000 *Level 5 -- 150000 Stat Changes *Magic +1 *Magic Defense +1 *Maximum HP -5% *Maximum MP +5% ''Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander is a Guardian Force that is obtained by Drawing from Edea Kramer in Galbadia Garden. Its summon is called Holy Judgment. Abilities learned from Alexander are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX Alexander cannot be summoned by the player in ''Final Fantasy IX, however Alexander plays a major role in the storyline. ]] It is the Eidolon that Kuja is desperately seeking so he can overthrow Garland and become ruler of both Gaia and Terra. Alexander can only be summoned when there is a dire emergency, and all four pieces of the Crystal are gathered at Alexandria Castle. Princess Garnet and Eiko summoned it together when Kuja attacked Alexandria with Bahamut. Alexander defeated Bahamut easily with a flurry of holy light. However, Kuja tried to summon the Invincible so he could steal Alexander and manipulate the Eidolon for his own uses. This plan backfired when Garland appeared in control of the Invincible and used it to destroy both Alexander and Alexandria. Unlike previous games where Alexander appeared, Final Fantasy IX gives more details to Alexander's nature. This is the first time where Alexander's Holy element is drawn out by four magnificent, seraphic wings. The Eidolon's immobile qualities are explained by its guardianship and attachment to Alexandria Castle. Tetra Master *Card 070 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium ''Final Fantasy XI Alexander is the name of a server as well as the final boss in the Treasures of Aht Urhgan storyline. He is brought to life to bring the empire into an era of peace, but is instead used as a doomsday weapon that will unleash Ragnarok. Dissidia Final Fantasy Alexander is set to appear as a summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. When summoned it "locks" the user's Brave Points for a short time, preventing them from losing or gaining Brave Points in any way. However, Alexander's effect can only be triggered by performing a Brave Break on the opponent. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After'' Alexander is also a summoning used by Kaze in the secuel of Final Fantasy: Unlimited called Final Fantasy: Unlimited After. It can be summoned by the Magun by using the following Soil Charge Triad: *More infinite than the open sky, Sky Blue! *The one to fill out the devilish darkness, Holy Black! *The light after trial, Judgment White! ''Itadaki Street Portable'' Alexander also appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Etymology "Alexander" is a common western name of Greek origin, the original name being Ἀλέξανδρος (Alexandros), "Protector of Men", an adequate reference to the Summon's Holy elemental nature. Category:Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII summoned creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Eidolons